Can A shadow Really Love?
by MacchiNightmares
Summary: ZoroXOCXSanji:....: During their travels, the Straw Hat crew gets bigger when a girl joins. Sanji of course is all over her, which isn't new to Zoro. But what happens when he starts to get jealous of all the flirting? Is Zolo falling for the new girl?
1. A Bad Dream

**Can a shadow really love?**

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in One Piece… okay? Okay.

Legend:

/thoughts/

"talking"

* * *

_::Don't worry, I'll always be here for you::_

_:You promise??:_

_::Of course!::_

_---_

_::...Run!! Please! Just Run!!!::_

_:No! I won't leave you!!:_

_---_

_:::Silly little girl... you should have ran with the other villagers:::_

_::No!! Leave Rin alone!! I'm the one you want!!::_

_---_

_::Goodbye, Rin...::_

_:NO!! **HIKARU**!!!!:_

_---_

I shot up from my bed; sweat drops falling from my forehead and breathing heavily. Another one… it had been another nightmare, the same one, the one that haunted me for years. I sighed deeply once I caught my breath, and ran my hand over my forehead, to wipe off the sweat. I lied back down, trying to fall asleep again, but I couldn't. The nightmare was still vivid in my mind. With a heavy sigh, I sat back up and looked around. It was still dark, I could tell that much by looking around and hearing no outside noise. I looked out the small window next to my bed and could see the sun creeping up in the horizon.

/Sunrise… well, needed to wake up hours later, but I guess I can use this time to train…/

I stood up and stretched for a little while, so I could wake up slightly more. After I finished stretching, I quickly changed into some black loose-fitting pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a design on it. I combed my black hair into a loose bun and took my katana so I could walk out the door, and headdown stairs. When I walked out the tavern door and looked around, no one was out, they probably weren't even awake. I walked to the back of the village, since there was a forest and that area seemed the most isolated. I entered the forest and kept walking until I reached a clearing, I walked to the middle and then took out my katana. I began to train intensely, looking as if I were fighting an invisible enemy, never noticing the pair of eyes looking at me though the trees.

:Hours Later:

.:Someone's POV:.

We were walking down the street, the five of us since Chopper and Usopp decided to stay on the ship.

"Hey guys… I'm hungry…" whined Luffy.

"WE JUST ATE!!!" Nami yelled at him, annoyed. I looked over at Robin and Sanji, they both were shaking their heads. I simply sighed and continued walking. Soon we came across people gathered around something; I couldn't tell because the crowd covered whatever they were looking at.

"Ohh! I wanna go see too!" Luffy said while running towards the crowd.

"Come on guys, we'd better go too…" Nami stated before walking towards the crowd.

Robin sighed, "Well, we should go. So we could make sure Luffy doesn't get in trouble." She then walked to the crowd as well, with Sanji and I following behind. As soon as we were a few feet away, I could hear music, specifically a guitar.

"_I think we have an emergency. I think we have an emergency. If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong, 'cause I won't stop holding on_…"

A girl started to sing, and whoever she was, she had a great singing voice.

"She sings like an angel!" Sanji dreamily said.

"Oh can it, Sanji! For all you know she could look horrible!" I yelled at him, annoyed at how quickly he would fall for a girl.

Sanji glared at me, "Shut up, Zoro! With that voice, she must be beautiful!" He then made his way though the crowd, so he could see who was singing. As soon as he reached the front, he stopped dead in his tracks. I immediately smirked, guessing I was right.

"Guess I was right, eh, Cook?" I asked. Sanji just kept quiet, and I got ticked off. I was about to yell at him when I caught a glimpse of who was singing…And I was damn wrong about her being ugly, she was far from it.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: okay! That's a wrap!!**

**Luffy: awww… but we were just getting started…**

**M.N.: uhhhh…. Sorry Luffy… n.n';;**


	2. Emergency

**Can a shadow really love?**

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece… okay? Okay.

Legend:

/thoughts/

"talking"

"s_inging_"

* * *

"_So are you listening? And are you watching me? If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong, 'Cause I won't stop holding on_…"

I couldn't keep my eyes off her… She had a pale completion, which was magnified by her long jet black hair. I couldn't see her eyes, since she kept them closed, but I could just imagine how stunning they must be. There was also something familiar about that girl, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"_We have an emergency, so are you listening? 'Cause I can't pretend that I don't see this_…"

The way she played the guitar was mesmerizing, well, to me it was. I looked over at Sanji and saw him practically drooling over the girl. Good thing she had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see him. Robin and Nami had looks of amazement, I'm guessing they must like the way the girl plays. And Luffy, he had a look of interest in his eyes, one that I've seen five other times, so I knew instantly what was on his mind.

"_It's really not your fault; when no one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it? I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive_…"

The way she sang… it was with such passion… Such intensity… She was really into the song; that could be easily told…

"_So you give up every chance you get, just to feel new again. I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency. And you do your best to show me love, but you don't know what love is_…"

With the way she sang song, and what it was about, I could tell it had to do something related to her life… I just knew it. And it must have been something painful, because I could see the pain in her face through the mask she had on.

"_We have an emergency. So, are you listening? 'Cause, I can't pretend that I don't see this_…"

People were listening, that's for sure. When I looked around, the crowd had gotten twice as big! Maybe even half the village big…

"I got it!" Luffy suddenly said to me, Nami, Sanji, and Robin.

"Got what?" I asked, not really interested in what he was going to say.

"I'm going to ask her to join the crew! She could be our musician!!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami shook her head, "She's not going to join… she's totally going to say no!" she said.

Luffy looked at Nami and blinked, "That's what almost all of you said…" he replied. I chuckled a bit, since this was true. More than half of us first said no, but then somehow, we still joined his crew…

"_It's really not your fault; that no one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it? I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive_…"

She sang so perfectly, so gracefully… I made me wonder if she had been practicing before doing this. We all kept listening, the whole crowd, no one that passed by did not stay to listing. It was as if we were all a bit hypnotized by her music, and we just had to listen

"_These scars, they will not fade away… No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it? I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive_… "

Finished. The song had ended, and everyone just started cheering and clapping. The girl opened her eyes and and her pale blue eyes showed surprise as she saw the sight of almost everyone in town listening to her. She smiled gently at everyone.

"T-thank you… I didn't know all of you were listening to my song…" she said softly, a light pink color rising on her cheeks.

Some people complemented her on her singing, while others decided to give her money. She thanked everyone respectfully, gathered her things, bowed to everyone, and walked away. A quite one, that's what she was…

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Dooonee!! n.n**

**Macchi/Mari: Cookies again? -.-;;**

**M.N.: Noooo…. Ice-cream!! (giggles)**

**Macchi: Ignore the sugar high writer for now…**

**Mari: Yes, you should go review! Mari would like that very much. n.n**

**M.N.: I'd like it too!!!!**

**Rin: (pushes M.N. to the side, bows to the readers) Thank you for reading the second chapter… please stay toned for more… (bows again and runs off to help Macchi and Mari)**


	3. A Little Annoyance

**Can a shadow really love?**

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece… Gots it?

Legend:

/thoughts/

"talking"

* * *

.:Normal POV:.

I walked away from the crowd that had gathered around me while I was singing; I wasn't expecting that many people to stop and hear me, but I was glad I made some money. I entered the tavern in which I was temporarily living in, and walked upstairs to my room. Once inside, I changed into some lose black pants again and a muscle shirt; and quickly combed my hair into a high pony tail. I then walked back down stairs and outside again. Walking into the nearest restaurant I saw, I sat down inside and ordered something. The place didn't look too good, but I didn't care, food was food. So what did it matter? My food soon arrived and I quietly and slowly ate, since I had lost much of my appetite somehow. While I was eating, five people came into the restaurant, two of them were women, and the other three were guys. I didn't really pay much attention to them and kept eating, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. The group was loud, REALLY loud; and it began to get on my nerves.

"Hey!" someone said as they sat down in front of me. I looked up and saw one of the people that just came in, the one with the straw hat.

"Yea? What do you want?" I asked him.

"Aren't you that girl?? The one that was playing the guitar and singing earlier today??" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And if I am? What's it to you?" I asked him, just before taking a sip from my drink.

"You were really good!!! I was amazing!!!" he said, grinning.

My only reply was a simple nod.

"Luffy! Leave her alone." A voice said. I looked to the side and saw a girl with short orange hair glaring at the boy in front of my.

"Aww… but Nami! It's that girl that was singing!" the boy, Luffy, whined.

"Really?" she looked at me and blinked, "Wow! It _is _her!! I couldn't recognize her without her hair down." She then sat down next to me. "Hi. I'm Nami," she smiled, "That's Luffy," she pointed to the boy in front of me, "And that's Sanji, Robin, and Zoro." Nami stated while pointing to a blonde guy who was smoking, a girl with raven hair reading a book, and a guy with green hair, who was obviously a swordsman.

"You sang beautifully! Just like an angel!!" the blonde said, while kneeling down next to me and kissing my hand.

"Umm… thanks… I guess." I said slowly.

Sanji smiled, "And what shall I call you, sweet angel?" he asked.

My eye twitched, but only lightly, so it wasn't really noticeable, "It's Rin. And don't call me an angel…" I told Sanji as I took my hand out of his grasp.

"Did you write the song yourself?" the girl with black hair asked me; Robin was her name.

I turned my attention to her, and nodded, "Yes. I only sing what I write." I told her, replying to her question. Robin just simply smiled lightly and nodded.

"Wow… beautiful and talented! You must be a dream!" Sanji said, while he grabbed my hand and kissing it.

My eye twitched. I felt it twitch, and I knew everyone could see it, but I didn't care. I also felt my eyes changing, but I stopped them before they completely did, hoping no one noticed. I looked at Sanji, slightly glaring at him, "If you don't let go of my hand, I will be your nightmare." I told him, venom dripping in every word. Sanji quickly let go of my hand and backed away as fast as he could. I then stood up from my chair, "Excuse me… I have to go…" I said as I got up to leave, having already paid for my meal.

"Wait!" I heard a voice and looked back. "Sorry about Sanji… he can be a little stubborn at times." Nami told me, a nervous look on her face.

"He does that often, I suppose?" I asked as I looked at her.

She nodded, "Yea… And of course the idiot gets in trouble for it… Well, enough of him! How'd you get so good at singing and playing the guitar?" Nami asked me.

"Simple: practice… and lots of it." I told her, she simply nodded, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I must attend to." I walked to the door.

"Hey, Rin wait!" Luffy suddenly popped up in front of me, "You can't leave before I even asked the question I wanted to ask!"

I rolled my eyes, but stayed to hear him, "Well, what do you want?"

"Well, my friends and I talked it over…" Luffy started.

"We did not!" Nami blurted out.

"And we decided to ask you to join out crew as out musician!" Luffy finished, smiling at me like an idiot.

"'Crew?' _Pirate_ crew?" I asked him, trying to keep your calm.

"Yup! That's right!"

I snapped; the last thing I wanted was to join a pirate crew. I took out the hidden dagger I had and placed it against Luffy's neck, "The last thing I'll ever do is join a _**pirate**_ crew, don't kid me around." I told him icily.

Luffy just gulped and did nothing else. I was about to drop my arm and leave, but I sensed something so I quickly drew my katana and blocked another katana that was aiming for my neck.

"Hn. You're quick…" it was the swordsman, Zoro.

I gave him no expression in my glance at him, "And you're slow… Now back off, unless you want that sword broken."

Zoro smirked, "Please, I doubt you're that good." He moved forward slightly, trying to over power me.

I sighed and in one quick wrist movement, Zoro's sword was now broken and falling to the floor in pieces. "I did warn you, didn't I?" I asked him as I walked passed him and out the door.

.:With Luffy:.

"Wow… she's a good… Now I really want her for the crew!" Luffy stated, with his usual grin on his face.

"LUFFY!" everyone yelled at him.

"What? She's good!"

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Done with chapter three!!! n.n**

**Macchi/Mari: Not again…**

**M.N.: (giggles) **

**Macchi: (gets a megaphone) SUGAR HIGH WATER AGAIN!!!**

**Mari: (runs around screaming) Nyu!!!!!!**

**(Entier cast joins Mari)**

**M.N.: (blinks and tilts her head) Why is everyone screaming and yelling??**

**Rin: (walks up next to M.N. and shakes her head) Simple… they're idiots…**

**Luffy: (keeps running around) We are not!!**

**MN: (shrugs) Anyway…. Review please!!!! It would be greatly appreciated! n.n**


	4. Searching For A Snake

Can a shadow really love

**Can A Shadow Really Love?**

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with One Piece, okie?

Legend:

/thoughts/

"talking"

* * *

I stormed my way to my tavern, and ran up to my room, bumping into a few people and not caring if I knocked anyone down. I slammed the door close and started punching away at the punching bag in the room. After a few hours of this, the bag was now ripped and torn, and almost completely empty. My knees buckled from under me and I fell to the floor. I clenched my fists and made my hand bleed as I remembered my last encounter with a pirate. I stood back up and walked over to the bathroom, getting some bandage to wrap around my hand to stop it from bleeding. I looked around and looked outside the window, glaring at a familiar site.  
"Oh great… It just had to be him…" I whispered to myself.

"Alright!! Everyone listen up!!" A man shouted in the town square, "I'm looking for a girl by the name of Rin Hebi! She calls herself 'Shadow Snake', the notorious thief who has stolen millions of berries from the navy. We have information that she is here, now offer her peacefully or we'll look for her with _any force necessary._" The man had his silver hair slicked back, with a stand left to create a bang. He looked fairly young, and fairly idiotic. His green eyes showed a small hint of insanity. All the villagers that were there stared at him, not really sure what he was talking about. The man got mad, "Alight, that's it! Men! Destroy the town and bring me that girl who thinks she's the Snake!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!!" the men shouted in unison as they began running though the town, breaking glass and setting fire to some of the buildings. The villagers began to run and scream, not knowing what they could do.  
One of the men had a gun, ready to fire at a building, not knowing that there was a little girl behind the glass he was about to shoot at. As he was about to fire, his gun suddenly fell into three pieces. He stumbled back, not knowing what happened.

"Hey! Silver head! Looking for me?!" I asked him, my eyes closed with a smirk on my face.

The man with the silver hair looked over at me, glaring, "Rin!! You actually decided to show yourself? How dare you call yourself the Snake! A little girl like you could never be him!"

I laughed, my eyes still closed. I walked a little closer to the man, raising my katana, "Who ever said The Snake was a boy?" I opened my eyes and the man gasped, since my eyes were now a pale blue color and snake-like.

The man growled, "Damn it to hell… who would've thought The Snake was a girl… No, it can't be a girl… probably fake eye contacts… Men!! GET HER!! _NOW_!!"

All the men nodded and ran towards me, guns and swords at the ready. I just smirked, waiting for the fun to begin.

.:Zoro's POV:.  
We had just finished eating and walked outside the restaurant when we began to hear screaming, and seeing people run from the town square.

"Hey, you! What's going on?? Why is everyone running??" I asked a villager that ran by.

"A- A- A man from the navy is destroying the town! H- H- He says he's looking for The Sn- Snake. The thief who has stolen millions of berries from the navy!" the man then kept running.

"'The Snake?' Who's that??" Luffy asked, blinking at the crew.

"I saw their wanted poster once… their price is almost as much as yours Luffy." Nami stated.

"Whoa!! Really?? That's AWESOME!!"

I rolled my eyes at Luffy's excitement; he seemed to be excited about anything that seemed extraordinary. "It's a guy, right?" I asked Nami, not really very interested.

"Not really sure… it didn't have a picture. It just had a description." She told me, I nodded once.  
Our attention turned towards the center of town when we heard a big bang and saw a building on fire. More people began to run and scream. Luffy suddenly just ran off towards the falling buildings.

"Luffy!! Where are you going??" Nami asked.

Luffy kept running, "I have to help the villagers!! Can't just let them be hurt for no reason!!"

Nami was about to say something but she gave up and sighed, knowing that Luffy wasn't going to stop. Nami looked at all of us and sighed again. "You guys ready?" she asked us.

I sighed as I wrapped my black bandana around my head, "Do you really have to ask that Nami?" I asked her.

She smirked lightly, "No… I guess not. Well then let's go."

We all nodded, and without another word, we began to walk towards the town center. We got there quickly, and when we got there, we saw Luffy standing there, watching.

"Luffy?! What are you looking at?!" Nami asked as she walked up to him.

"Guys! Look who's there!!" Luffy said, never taking his eyes off what he was watching.

We all looked in front of us and saw some marines fighting someone, it looked like a girl.

"Shouldn't we go help her?" Sanji asked, of course wanting to impress the girl.

Luffy shook his head, "She's been going good on her own so far… but look at her closely!!"

Luffy's statement raised interest inside me and I looked at the girl who was fighting more closely. As I continued to look, I saw that she was vaguely familiar. I held in a gasp when I found out why, "No way! That can't be Rin!!"  
Everyone else gasped.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Ha! Chapter 4 revised and done! xD**

**Rin: .:Smirks:. Can I kick ass in the next chapter?**

**Macchi: Aren't you already?**

**Mari: Yea, Mari remembers seeing Rin-san fighting in this chapter.**

**Rin: .:rolls her eyes:. I want real action thank you!**

**Macchi: You can get action in some other chapter**

**Rin: .:glares at Macchi:.**

**M.N.: Hello!! I'm the writer here! .:points to herself:. I get to decide what happens in the next chapter!!  
****.:everyone goes quite:.**

**M.N.: Ummm… anyway…. .:throws candy to the readers:. Candy for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!! n.n .:hold out a bag of cookies:. And cookies woll be given to anyone to reviews this time! **


	5. A little help?

**Can A Shadow Really Love?**

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with One Piece, okie?

Legend:

/thoughts/

"talking"

* * *

"Oh my god… it is her!!" Nami said, her hand almost covering her mouth.

"She moves just…. Juts like a…" Sanji started,

"Just like a snake…" Luffy mumbled, barely loud enough for us to hear.

"Think she's the Snake they're looking for?" Robin asked, looking at the fight intensely.

Nami was the first to answer, "I don't know…but the way she fights, it wouldn't be surprising."

I continued to watch the fight, Rin seemed to be enjoying herself, "Think she's gonna need any help?" I asked the others.

Luffy shook his head, "No, it seems to me that she got it under control."

Nami then glared at something she saw, "They aren't playing fair…"

I looked to where Nami was staring and saw a group of when with guns, following a man with silver hair; he seemed to be the one in charge. They walked up and stood about some feet behind Rin. Her back was facing then, since she was still fighting the men in front of her.

Luffy became angry, "That's a low blow!" He growled, "That is totally not fair." He got into a stance, "Gum Gum Rocket!" his arm extended and wrapped around the guns. He pulled back, making the men drop them.

"Hey, what was that?" The silver haired yelled to his troops.

Rin took care of the men she was fighting and looked back at the man. That's when I saw her eyes, they were the same color, but now they were snake like.

"Trying to play dirty again, silver?" Rin stated as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. She looked over towards us, blinked, and looked back at the man as though we were nothing.

.:Normal POV:.

"Friends of yours?" The idiotic man with silver hair asked me

"_Pirates _are no friends of mine!" I hissed.

The man smirked, "Really? That's not the way I see it…" I glared at him, "Little girl, you are under arrest for association with pirates and for impersonation of a wanted criminal."

"What?! How in the world is that a crime?!"

"It is now. Men get her!!" I gasped lightly when I noticed that a group of marines were around me, some with their swords drawn, and others with guns.

"Awww crap…" I whispered, "This won't be easy…" I gripped my katana tighter and readied to attack.

All of them sprang towards me, but I only blocked a few of them. When I really looked, I saw Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro around me, blocking the other marines. I glared at them, and gripped my katana even tighter.

"What are you three doing?" I hissed.

Luffy looked over at me and smiled, "You didn't think we'll just let them gang up on you, did you?"

"We like helping out those who need it." Zoro said, his eyes still on the marine in front of him.

"Besides! I couldn't bare to see them gang up on someone as beautiful as you!" Sanji chimed in.

I pretended to not hear what Sanji had said and glared at Luffy, "I don't need help from _**pirates**_!"

Luffy smiled, "I know you don't want our help, but it's just in our nature." I were shocked.

/W- What? I thought pirates were…/

I came back to my senses when I heard the silver haired general talk to me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Give up, Silver. You really are wasting my time if you think I'm not the Snake."

"A little girl like you could never be the Snake!" he yelled back.

"Really? Why don't I just prove that?!" I were about to rush towards him but Zoro stopped me.

"Think before you act, Rin… He may be leading you in a trap." He told me, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't need your concern." I told him, my voice full of acid.

"Okay, I know you don't like us…"

"To put it lightly…" I muttered.

"But we really don't mean any harm. We're just trying to help." Luffy told me as he punched a few marines.

"The day I believe that is the day I join your baka crew." I said as I ran passed them and towards the man with silver hair.

As I ran with my katana ready to attack, I saw that the man had a smirk in his face. My eyes narrowed into a glare. He was up to something and I knew it. Just as I were about to reach him, I heard an explosion and felt myself flying into the sky.

/Oh damn…/ I thought as I began to fall back to the earth.

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Oh nyuuuu!! There goes Rin…. .:looks up at Rin in the sky:.**

**Macchi: and here she comes .:looks at Rin as she falls onto the mat hard:. Ouch…**

**Mari: .:Steps next to M.N.:. Mari thinks you should run…**

**Rin: .:gets up and looks at M.N.:. You are soooo dead!**

**M.N: o.o Uh-oh…. .:Starts running away:. Nyuuu!! But you said you wanted action!! T.T**

**Rin: .:chasing after M.N.:. Yea, but I wanted to kick butt not fall out of the sky!!**

**M.N. : Macchi!! Mariii!! Help me!! .:Trips and falls, a bag of cookies fall on the floor:. Nyu!! The cookies for the readers!!**

**Rin: 0.0! Oh no… .:tries to get away:.**

**M.N.: Rin!! Get your but over here!! .:Chases after Rin:.**

**Mari and Macchi: n.n';**

**Macchi: Um… anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 5!**

**Mari: .:hands out donuts:. Oh well, that was for the teamsters, but Mari thinks the readers should get it, since Rin did destroy the cookies…**

**Macchi: You'll get cookies next time!**

**Mari: So yes, Mari asks for readers to keep reading and review!!**

**Rin: .:Still running:. Mari, Macchi!! SAVE MEEE!! TT.TT**

**M.N.: Chu ishhh soooo dead!**

**Macchi: See you next time! .:Macchi and Mari run to help Rin:.**


	6. A little lost

**Can A Shadow Really Love?**

By: MacchiNightmares

Disclaimer: Nyu, I dun own One Piece, but I do ownz Rin! =D

Legend:

/thoughts/

"talking"

* * *

~*Zoro's POV*~

I watched in shock as I saw Rin's body fly up into the air due to an explosion. I knew that silver haired guy was up to no good. He seemed the type to use cheep tricks. Sanji was ready to run towards the man, but he knew there was still a possibility that he could get caught in whatever Rin did. The man laughed as Rin's unconscious body fell into his arms. I wanted to chop him up into little pieces.

"Well, now that that's over with…" the man stated as he looked at Rin, "I have what I came for, pirates. Leave before I decide to arrest you."

"Gum- Gum, Rocket!!!" before we knew what happened, I saw Luffy's arm extend and he took Rin from the guy's arms.

"Uhh…" I blinked as Luffy handed her to me.

"Take her to the ship… She could be injured. Sanji, go to wherever she was staying at and get all her stuff… I'll deal with Silver." Luffy gave us orders, a serious look on his face. Sanji and I nodded and just ran away from there, Sanji towards the inn and me towards the ship. Nami ran with me, while Robin went to go help Sanji. We arrived to the ship quickly and seemingly scared Ussop and Chopper.

"What's going on??" Chopper asked, all scared.

"Yea! It sounds like a war's going on out there!" Ussop stated.

"Well, close to it in a sense." Nami told them.

At that moment, both Ussop and Chopper looked at my arms and noticed Rin. Their eyes went big as they noticed the way she looked.

"What happened to her?" Chopper asked as he walked up to me.

"She was caught in an explosion." I told him, "I'm not sure how bad her wounds are…"

Chopper nodded, "Just leave her to me!" I placed her down on the deck hall and Chopper began to do his doctor thing.

A few minutes later Sanji and Robin arrived, carrying bags and boxes of things. Sanji put what he was carrying on the deck and knelt down next to Rin. He lightly stroked her face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sanji asked Chopper.

Chopper looked up at him and nodded, "She'll be fine, Sanji! She just needs a few days of rest, that's all!"

I sighed lightly; who knew the troubles that peaceful looking girl would get into. But then again, as I learned the hard way… she's not very peaceful at all.

"Hey, where's Luffy??" Ussop asked as he looked at the people who came back.

"Ummm… He's-"

"Here!" we all looked to the side and saw Luffy standing on the deck.

"What the? What happened to the silver haired guy?" I asked him, wondering how he got there so fast.

"He's right there…" We all looked towards the docks and saw a large group of marines rushing towards the ship. At the front of the group was the silver haired captain, a line of blood coming from his head.

"Way to go, Luffy! You should have just knocked him out!!" Nami yelled at the black haired captain as we all hurried to set sail.

"I did, I did!! …but he just woke back up." Luffy said as he grinned.

I was about to move when my eyes caught the sight of Rin again, she really shouldn't be on the floor like that. I sighed at myself. Who knew what was really going to my head at the moment…

"Zoro?? Where are you going?" Nami asked as she saw what I was doing.

I fixed my grip on Rin and looked behind my shoulder as I began to walk, "I'm taking her inside. I don't think it's a good idea to leave her on the deck. I'll place her in the free room." Without waiting for a response from Nami, I went down stairs and walked over to the only empty room in the ship. I opened the door and placed her in the bed, she was still unconscious. As I sat there next to her, I couldn't help but think I had seen her before, before I saw her singing today. I could swear it, but it was hard to remember from where. I sighed and decided to leave the room, knowing they probably needed me on deck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The wind was blowing softly and the sun was high in the sky as a young girl was walking along the shore line, looking out to the sea. She looked six years old, and had short black hair; she was wearing a small white dress. As the little girl walked along the shore, she would stop at times and pick up any rocks or seashells she found interesting. She continued this until the sun began to set. _

_"Hey! Imooto-chan! Come on, time to go home!" a male voice called out to the little girl._

_She looked back, showing her vivid blue eyes and smiled at the person who called her. She ran over to them and gave them a hug._

_"Look, onii-san, look! All the pretty rocks and seashells I found!" the little girl said, giggling._

_A 16 year old boy, who also had black hair, smiled at the little girl, "Wow, that's a lot of stuff you found!! We'll put them with the rest of the things." His eyes were also blue, but not as vivid as the little girls._

_"Yay!" the girl exclaimed. The boy smiled a little more and ushered the girl though the trees. _

_"I bet I can beat you home!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran in front of the boy._

_"Ah! Imooto-chan! Hold on!" the boy yelled to the girl, "Not so fast!"_

_The little girl continued to run, "Come on big brother! Run!" she said as she laughed. The little girl ran as fast as her little legs could manage. After running for a few minutes, the girl stopped and looked back. Her face grew worried as she saw no sight of her older brother, nor heard any sound of him running behind her._

_"On- Onii-san??" the little girl called out, fear in her voice. "Onii-san!!?? Onii-san!!"_

* * *

**MacchiNightmares: Awwwww… poor little Rin-chan!!**

**Macchi: .:sniff, sniff:. She's all alone and lost!!**

**Mari: .:sniff, sniff:. Mari feels soo sad for Rin-chan!!**

**Rin: .:Anime vain:. Oh shut up… I'm soooo killing you for this M.N.**

**M.N.: .:blinks and smiles:. I wuuub chu!! Anyway! Thank you for reading! =D please read and review!! Big chocolate cookies for everyone who reviews!!! .:shows the cookies:. See you all later! Hehe.**


End file.
